The Five Scarves - Elemental Destiny Part 5
by RaceProUK
Summary: (Book 3 of 3, Part 5 of 5) With her friends in the clutches of Kawaguchi, Hanna is left with no choice: she must track him down and save her friends. And she's not the only one wanting to settle a score…
1. Chapter 1

Hanna arrives back at the riverside, exactly where her friends were kidnapped the day before. A light rain is just starting to fall; Hanna isn't fazed. She spots the truck's tracks. _Good; they still look fresh._ A moment's pause to recall which way the truck departed; direction remembered, Hanna takes off, following the trail.

The trail takes Hanna past a familiar house; she slams on the brakes. _Mother…_

* * *

Kathy hears the growl of an ATV at speed; looking out of the window, she sees Hanna halting abruptly. Heading outside, she sees the conflicted look on Hanna's face.

"I didn't expect you back so soon," Kathy greets.

"The trail I'm following leads past your house," Hanna explains.

"I get the feeling you have a lot of questions for me."

"Yes, but they can wait. Right now, I need to find my friends. And to do so, I need to find Captain Aquila Kawaguchi-"

"Kawaguchi?" Kathy exclaims. "Hold on a minute; I'm coming with you." Kathy dashes back into the house before Hanna can protest; a minute later, she re-emerges, wearing her faded red scarf, armed with a pair of steel nunchaku. Uncovering an old ATV, Kathy starts the engine; she rides out to join Hanna.

"I have a score to settle," Kathy explains with steely determination.

"You and me both," Hanna grins. "Nunchaku. Interesting choice."

"Same as you I see," Kathy observes. "Though you also have sai."

"They're Rob's," Hanna explains. "Normally, I prefer using my claws."

"Same here," Kathy smiles. "We're very similar, you and I. Almost as if we're related…"

"Coincidence, I'm sure," Hanna lies. "Anyway, let's not waste any more time." Kathy nods an agreement; together, they ride away, following the trail left by the truck.

* * *

"The patrols are retreating, captain," the lieutenant reports. "We'll be able to launch at nightfall."

"Good," Captain Aquila smiles. "Hopefully, we'll be gone before she finds us."

* * *

Shortly before nightfall, Hanna and Kathy reach their destination; they spot the charred remains of the small truck parked next to a black shuttlecraft.

"It may be a charred husk, but that's definitely the right truck," Hanna declares. "My friends must be on-board."

"As must the captain," Kathy adds.

"We can hope."

The shuttlecraft's engines fire up.

"Go!" Hanna commands. She and Kathy leap off their ATVs and sprint to the shuttlecraft; they pounce onto the boarding ramp just in time. A quick scan in the fading light; there are no guards.

"I forgot how much I miss this!" Kathy whispers, revelling in an adrenaline surge.

"It's addictive alright," Hanna agrees. "But right now I'm more concerned about finding my friends, and why there are no guards-"

The bay lights flare on; Hanna and Kathy are temporarily blinded. When their vision recovers, they see Captain Aquila; he is flanked by a retinue of four, all pointing their rifles at the vixens; they draw their nunchaku.

"So, you _both_ survived," Aquila growls.


	2. Chapter 2

"Free my friends or die!" Hanna demands.

"Neither of those will happen," Aquila states defiantly. "My guards will see to that."

"Against us two?" Kathy chuckles. "Not even a challenge!"

"Really?" Aquila retorts. "Hanna may decide otherwise. Go on, take a closer look."

Hanna examines the four guards. She sees the red scarves, hears the muted sobs of the smallest; a shiver runs down her spine. "They're…"

"Guards!" Aquila commands. "Helmets off!"

Rob, Maria, Danny, and Xander remove their helmets.

"Surrender, or your friends die," Aquila promises.

"Not this time," Hanna responds defiantly.

"Who shall die first then?" Aquila ponders. "Xander? Danny? No, they don't mean that much to you. How about Maria?" Hanna flinches slightly, but remains defiant. "No, I know; I kill _Rob_."

"You despicable monster," Hanna growls, dropping her nunchaku.

"All of them," Aquila prompts.

Hanna removes her double-baldric, dropping it on the deck.

"Good girl," Aquila mocks.

"You may have Hanna scared, but you won't find me so easy!" Kathy growls.

"Don't," Hanna urges. "Just drop your weapons."

"But-" Kathy begins.

"_Please mother! Drop your weapons!_" Hanna snaps.

Kathy drops her weapons, not in deference, but in surprise.

"Hanna… _Skarlett?_" Kathy asks, her voice shaking; Rob, Maria, Danny, and Xander exchange confused looks.

"Yes," Hanna answers softly. "I was going to tell you after this was all over, I promise."

"Wait," Aquila interrupts. "You're her _daughter?_"

"Only found out today," Hanna sighs.

"H-How…" Kathy stutters.

"I have the letter you wrote to the orphanage," Hanna explains. "The writing on your note matches that in the letter exactly."

"Well, I'm sure you girls have a lot to catch up on," Aquila interrupts. "You'll have time to do that while I decide what to do with your worthless hides. Maybe a fox-fur cloak. But then orange doesn't really suit me. Anyway, twenty-four hours Avalician native should be long enough. Unless I get bored."

"Just one thing," Hanna states. "How did you know we were coming?"

"Tracking device on your ATV," Aquila explains.

Hanna curses violently.

"Language!" Kathy admonishes.


	3. Chapter 3

"This bit I _don't_ miss," Kathy chuckles. She, like her daughter and her friends, is shackled securely in the shuttlecraft's cargo bay; everyone's collars have been removed.

"Perils of the job," Hanna chuckles in return.

"I suppose I should explain why your father and I left you at the orphanage," Kathy sighs.

"I read the letter," Hanna assures. "And while I may not understand fully, know that I forgive you both. What I'm more interested in is how you know Captain Psycho."

"Aquila?" Kathy begins. "He was just a kid back then. It was his father I knew; his name was Shankara. He was obsessed with these five crystals; Elemental Crystals, he called them. Anyway, it turns out I had found one of them. It was a ruby about the size of a deck of cards-"

"The Crystals are why we're all in this mess," Hanna informs.

"Oh. Well, that saves me a lot of explaining then!" Kathy smiles. "So I had found the Fire Crystal. I never did work out how to tap into it on demand, but it did save my life on a couple of occasions. However, soon after, I fell pregnant, and of course that meant no more missions, which meant no using the Crystal.

"A few months after you were born though, I was able to go on missions again, and I always took the Fire Crystal. Eventually, I was noticed by a couple of Shankara's goons; they started tracking me while I was working. After a while, they started following your father too. Fearing something bad was going to happen, we did the only thing we could; we left you at the orphanage, and fled into hiding. We felt that was the best chance you'd have at living a normal life.

"It wasn't enough though. Just a week later, they found us. We were kidnapped in our sleep. In our attempt to escape, your father was…" A tear rolls down Kathy's cheek. "Sorry, I just… Let's just say I never saw him again.

"Ever since, I've been living in solitude by that river," Kathy finishes. "Apart from an occasional trip to Shang Mu for supplies and funds, I haven't really had contact with others. That is, until I found you tied to that tree."

"About that," Rob interrupts. "Hanna, I-"

"I know," Hanna winks. "And I forgive you."

"You never explained _why_ you were tied to that tree," Kathy asks Hanna.

"Because she was being a big scary meanie!" Maria answers.

"What she means is, me and the Fire Crystal, we have…" Hanna begins; she starts to cry as she recalls the memories.

"You can tell me," Kathy assures. "I promise not to judge."

"If I may?" Rob offers; Hanna nods. "When Hanna originally found the Fire Crystal, she became attached to it very quickly. Pretty soon, it began to corrupt her. Despite my best efforts, it drove her to madness. And while I tried to stop-"

"_I killed two children!_" Hanna wails, crying freely. "I got so obsessed with neutralising a target, I torched his whole family!"

"I… don't know what to say," Kathy breathes, shocked by Hanna's revelation.

"She wasn't herself," Rob explains. "The Crystal had corrupted her, turned her into a monster. And fearing a reunion with the Crystal would trigger a regression, we took precautions. We were correct to do so. We jumped her as she chased Maria out of the river, sedated her, and bound her to the tree. It was the only way we could be sure she wouldn't succumb to the Crystal's influence again."

"It was really scary," Maria adds. "I'd never seen Hanna that angry before. It was like she was possessed or something."

"We took no pleasure from doing it," Danny assures Kathy.

"We did it because we care though!" Maria exclaims. "When I broke my leg fighting that big praying-mantis thing, Hanna was there to comfort me, and tell me everything was going to be OK. And she was right! She was also there for me after I was scared witless after I was nearly crushed in the valley in the Snowfields. I call her a meanie, but she's always the one I go to if I'm scared."

"Only when on a mission together," Xander corrects.

"Well, yeah, obviously!" Maria retorts cheekily.

The shuttlecraft shudders; the engines shut off.

"We've landed," Rob concludes.

"The captain has ordered you six to be transferred to the brig," the lieutenant barks as he enters the cargo bay. "You will be escorted by six armed guards, so don't try anything funny."

"Can we have a moment first?" Kathy snaps at the lieutenant.

"It's OK," Hanna sniffs. "We're all going to die here; what's another few minutes?"

No-one has an answer.


	4. Chapter 4

With each of the six captives now secure in individual cages in the brig, the lieutenant dismisses the guards.

"The captain will make you an offer tomorrow," the lieutenant explains. "He will ask you to join his crew, or die."

"I think we all know how to answer that question," Kathy spits in disgust.

"I figured you'd choose death," the lieutenant sighs. "I wish I had."

"You gagged me and left me to die," Hanna sneers. "Why should we believe you?"

"My sincerest apologies," the lieutenant responds. "Had I known then what I know now, I would have chosen a different action."

"Is it just me, or is this guy making no sense?" Xander asks.

"It's not just you," Danny assures.

"Who on Avalice are you?" Hanna demands.

"I cannot answer that," the lieutenant replies.

"Figures," Hanna mutters bitterly.

"I suggest you get some sleep," the lieutenant advises; he leaves without another word.

"His voice…" Kathy breathes. "It sounded familiar…"

"Mother, are you OK?" Hanna asks, concerned.

"Yeah," Kathy sighs. "Just coincidence I guess. But, sometimes, they aren't coincidences, are they Hanna?" she adds with a cheeky smile.

"Sorry," Hanna smiles back sheepishly.

"Don't worry about it," Kathy assures.

* * *

Hanna is the first to wake. _Is it morning? It's impossible to tell on this infernal ship._ Rolling from her side onto her back, she's surprised to find something uncomfortable there. Sitting up, she looks behind-

_The Fire Crystal!_ Hanna frantically looks around her. _What on Avalice is going on here?_ She hears footsteps. She quickly scoops up the Crystal; the familiar warmth floods her veins. As the footsteps get closer, she hastily stashes the Crystal under her top. A swift check to ensure it doesn't show; satisfied it's hidden, she lies down once more, and feigns sleep.

The footsteps enter the brig.

"Everybody up!" Captain Aquila calls loudly.

"Candy!" Maria yelps as she jerks awake; Aquila looks at her in bemusement.

"…anyway, I'm sure you're all as eager as I am to get the day started," Aquila continues as the others stir. "My guards will be here in ten minutes to escort you to the bridge, where you will face a simple choice."

"Can we at least have breakfast first?" Hanna asks sarcastically. "If it's morning, of course; I can't tell."

"If you must," Aquila sighs. "Here." He throws a ration bar to each captive.

Maria opens hers and takes a bite; repulsed, she spits the foul-tasting brown mush onto the floor. "Ew, icky."

"Ten minutes," Aquila reminds, leaving the brig.

"Don't worry guys, let me do the talking" Hanna winks to the others once Aquila is out of earshot. "I have a cunning plan."

"How cunning?" Maria asks, trying in vain to wipe the foul taste from her tongue.

Hanna doesn't answer; she merely grins.


	5. Chapter 5

The six captives are escorted to the bridge; Captain Aquila is waiting for them, sat in his ornate captain's chair.

"I bet you're wondering what's so important about these Crystals," Aquila begins, indicating the five gemstones laid out beside him.

"Not really," Hanna replies, "but I bet you'll tell us anyway."

"Thousands of years ago," Aquila continues (Hanna visibly sighs in mockery), "the dragonkin were involved in a great war, defending their homeworld from an invasion. But they were outnumbered and outgunned; slowly but surely, they were losing. So they assigned their top scientists an unenviable task: create something that would not only protect their soldiers, but also enhance their innate abilities. Using technology similar to that used for your so-called 'Kingdom Stone', they did it: the prototype 'Elemental Crystals', as you call them.

"Initial trials were promising. The Crystals not only gave the soldiers extraordinary powers, but they also conveyed an effective immunity from all but the most powerful of attacks. However, problems soon started to occur. The power of the Crystals was too much for some; they were driven mad, and committed horrific acts against their own kind."

Hanna shivers at the reminder of her own madness.

"Out of fear," Aquila continues, "the Crystals were scattered across the galaxy on unmanned rockets; cleverly, the dragonkin used the confusion of warfare to disguise this act. As it turns out, the Crystals were unnecessary; the dragonkin eventually turned the war in their favour, and drove the invaders away. As the homeworld recovered, some factions decided to go looking for the Crystals; it's possible the ancient dragons of Avalician legend were actually one of these factions.

"Fast-forward to eighteen years ago your time, and my father had finally tracked down one of the Crystals, after several generations of searching-"

"Wait, you're a _dragon?_" Hanna interrupts.

"Yes, I am," Aquila confirms. "Now, if you'll let me finish-"

"Your father kidnapped my parents, killed my father, and stole the Crystal," Hanna summarises. "Then, somehow, Brevon got his hands on it, crashed on Avalice, had his hide thoroughly whipped by three kids, and fled without the Crystal. I found it, then the others, went crazy, got better, then this whole mess with your sorry hide."

"Well… yeah," Aquila admits. "But there is something you should know." Aquila stands and discards his cloak; the captives are taken aback by the sight of a dragon with extensive cybernetic modifications. "When Brevon attacked my father's ship, I was the only survivor. Luckily, I was picked up by my fellow kin, and they rebuilt me. I swore I would avenge my father's death; once my strength had returned, I commandeered this ship, and started to build a crew of like-minded individuals. For a year, I have been trying to find the Crystals so I can use them against Brevon."

"You could have done that without kidnapping, enslaving, and murder," Hanna remarks.

"I will do _anything_ to avenge my father," Aquila growls forcefully.

"Including becoming just like Brevon," Hanna retorts.

"_ENOUGH!_" Aquila bellows incandescently. "I was going to give you all a final chance to live, by joining me." He fixes Hanna with a stare of volcanic rage. "But I will _not_ be extending that offer to _you! Guards! Kill her!_"

Six rifles are raised, aimed, and cocked.

Danny and Xander close their eyes, unwilling to watch.

Kathy hangs her head and starts to weep.

Maria throws her arms around Kathy, crying freely.

Rob, his fists clenched, shakes with impotent rage.

Hanna… simply smiles.

The rifles fire.


	6. Chapter 6

"Aw, did their guns not work?" Hanna mocks with a wicked grin.

Aquila, confused, looks to his guards; they've all been taken out by their rifles backfiring catastrophically.

"How…" he begins; he shakes his head. "_I won't miss!_" He whips out his pistol, and fires directly at Hanna's forehead.

The bullet vaporises before reaching Hanna.

"_How are you doing this?_" Aquila yells, unleashing the entire magazine at Hanna.

Not one bullet hits.

"Someone left this in my cage overnight," Hanna explains, extracting the Fire Crystal from under her halterneck. "Came in handy for melting the ammo in those rifles. And vaporising your bullets"

"_Who dares betray me?_" Aquila demands.

"For eighteen years, I believed my wife to be dead," the lieutenant interrupts; Aquila turns, pointing the pistol at his second-in-command. "Then, yesterday, I find out that not only is she still alive, but she's been reunited with my daughter."

Kathy and Hanna share a look of confusion.

"So I took the Fire Crystal, and gave it to Hanna," the lieutenant finishes. "It's a good thing you chose to sleep last night."

"_TRAITOR!_" Aquila yells, firing his pistol; it clicks, out of ammunition.

"Father and husband," the lieutenant corrects, removing his helmet.

"Mike?" Kathy asks in disbelief.

"_Father?_" Hanna breathes.

"_Not for long!_" Aquila cries. He draws a long sword, and charges straight at Mike; instinctively, Hanna unleashes a dense fireball; it strikes Aquila, slamming him hard into the wall; his sword clatters to the ground, his body limp and lifeless.

"You should never have given me access to the ship's security systems," Mike informs Aquila.

Kathy stares at Hanna, amazed. "You're pretty handy with that thing," she breathes.

"Why haven't you transformed this time?" Rob asks.

"Black eyes, a funny voice, and a flaming aura would have been a bit of a giveaway," Hanna winks. "And I haven't gone crazy," she adds a moment later. "For the first time, I really _am_ in control!"

"True," Rob replies. "Why?"

"Don't know, don't care!" Hanna chirps. "I'm just glad this is all over!"

"The big old meanie saves the day!" Maria sings; she runs to Hanna, hugging her tightly.

"I can't take _all_ the credit-" Hanna begins. "Wait, what do you mean, 'old'?" she adds with a smile.

"Got you!" Maria mocks cheekily, breaking the hug.

"I guess we'd better take these someplace safe," Mike advises, collecting the Crystals from Aquila's chair; he discards the fake ruby. "And I _suppose_ I'd better give you and your friends lifts home," he adds as he joins the group. "That's what a father does for his teenage daughter and her friends, isn't it, be their taxi service?" he finishes with a grin. Hanna doesn't answer; she throws her arms around her father in a warm embrace. Kathy joins the family group hug.

"Should we give them a moment?" Rob whispers to Danny.

"We can't stay?" Maria asks.

"It's the first time they've been a complete family in eighteen years," Danny explains. "It's only fair they're given some privacy."

"Don't be silly!" Hanna assures. "My friends _are_ my family! As is my family! …and I'm not making any sense am I?"

"No, not really," Rob chuckles.

"Hate to break up the family reunion, but where's Aquila?" Xander asks.

Everyone looks to Aquila; his body has vanished, his sword with it.

++Ship will self-destruct in five minutes.++

"Enjoy your last moments!" Aquila gloats over the ship's tannoy.

"Quick!" Mike commands. "To the landing bay!"


	7. Chapter 7

++Two minutes to self-destruct.++

"He's taken the shuttlecraft!" Kathy exclaims as the group bursts into the landing bay.

"You mean," Maria sniffs, "after all this, all the happiness, we're going to be blown to bits?"

"No; there's still the escape pods!" Mike informs.

* * *

++Thirty seconds to self-destruct.++

"Everyone in!" Mike commands, opening the pod doors; the others comply.

"Get in!" Kathy demands.

"There's only room for six," Mike sighs.

"Screw that!" Kathy and Hanna declare in unison; together, they pull Mike into the pod.

Rob closes the hatch and hits the eject button; the pod lurches violently as it is fired away from the doomed mothership. As the pod drifts away, Hanna, Mike, and Kathy gather at the window to watch.

"I can't see!" Maria moans, trying to get a view. "I want to see the big boom!"

"Hey!" Hanna objects as Maria forces a gap for herself.

"I did say I wanna see-" Maria begins.

The mothership detonates.

"Brace for the shockwave!" Mike commands.

The shockwave hits the pod; it lurches violently, throwing everyone around.

"Ow," Maria moans, trying to get up; she finds herself pinned by the foxes. "Why do foxes always have to use _me_ as a futon?"

The group shares a relaxing laugh.

* * *

An hour later, the pod drifts from the shadow of the moon. Most of the passengers are asleep; Maria is purring softly. Only Mike, Kathy, and Hanna remain awake; Kathy and Hanna hold each other while Mike tries to get the flight controls working.

"It's no use," Mike concedes. "The thrusters must have been damaged by the shockwave."

"At least we're not in any immediate danger," Kathy assures.

"Coalition fighters inbound," Mike informs.

"Coalition?" Hanna asks, concerned.

"Friendlies," Mike assures; the console beeps. "Though they have just established weapons lock."

"Alpha Leader to pod," the pod's radio barks. "Please state your name and intentions."

Mike takes up the microphone. "Alpha Leader, this is Mike Skarlett. Our intention is to go home."

"Do you have the ability to control your craft?" Alpha Leader asks.

"Negative, Alpha Leader."

"Very well, we will tow you to the cruiser," Alpha Leader informs; the console beeps again as the weapons lock is cancelled. "Once we have you on-board, we will detain you in our brig as a precautionary measure. Co-operate with us, and we will have you back on Avalice as soon as we can."

The pod jolts slightly as the tow-cables attach; with a gentle jerk, the pod begins its journey to the Coalition cruiser.

"I think we should keep the Crystals hidden from the Coalition." Mike suggests.

"Why?" Hanna asks.

"Because then we can tell them they were destroyed in the explosion, and if Aquila hacks into their archives, then he too will think they've been destroyed," Mike explains.

"And we leave the Crystals under the protection of Shang Tu," Hanna agrees. "If we're going to be detained, can we at least be made comfortable?" she adds a moment later. "And can we get lunch too? I'm starving!"

Mike reopens comms. "Mike to Alpha."

"This is Alpha Leader."

"Can we remain as a group? How well furnished will the cell be? And can we get something to eat too?"

"How many of you are there?"

"Seven."

"We have a cell large enough, and we will ensure you're comfortable and well-fed."

"Wake me when we get there," Hanna yawns; she falls asleep, exhausted.

"Wake me too," Kathy adds; she too falls asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The pod comes to a rest in the expansive landing bay of the Coalition cruiser. A Coalition trooper opens the pod door; the passengers file out. Mike is last out; at the sight of his uniform, three troopers aim their rifles at him, ordering him to freeze.

"Oh, come on!" Hanna cries in frustration. "We've just been reunited after _eighteen years_, and-"

"Don't worry, Hanna," Mike assures. "They're just playing it safe. I'll see you later."

"But-"

"I'll see you later," Mike winks, "I promise."

* * *

In the cell, the group are pleasantly surprised to find it Spartan yet well-appointed, with functional seating, an assortment of leisure equipment, and, most importantly of all, a table stacked with food and drinks. After a hearty meal, they sit and relax.

"How long has it been?" Hanna asks suddenly.

"No idea," Kathy admits. "But your father will be back, don't worry."

"Meanwhile, we can have some fun!" Maria chirps, rooting through the leisure equipment.

"In a bit," Hanna assures. "I'm feeling a little lethargic right now. I don't think I've ever eaten so much in one go…"

"What about yesterday?" Kathy reminds her. "That breakfast was bigger than most people's dinners!"

"Oh yeah," Hanna chuckles; she pauses. "Now I'm worried about what it's all going to do to my waistline…"

"You're still young, you'll easily keep the weight off!" Kathy assures. "If anything, you're a bit too _thin!_"

"That's such a 'mother' thing to say," Hanna smiles.

"Well, she _is_ your mother," Mike interrupts, entering the cell. "It's her job!"

"Father!" Hanna greets, relieved. "I'd get up, but the amount I just ate is weighing me down. Is everything OK?"

"It will be," Mike assures. "The Coalition want to speak to all of us individually. Don't worry, they're not going to do a full-blown inquisition; they just want to find out what we know. It'll be over before you know it."

* * *

A few hours later, the interrogations over, a Coalition shuttle departs to take the group home.

* * *

Jade Creek, outside the home of Maria, Danny, and Xander; night is about to fall. The shuttle lands on the lakeside; the group disembarks once the boarding ramp has been lowered.

"Our trikes have been returned!" Maria exclaims in surprise.

"They probably have tracking devices fitted," Hanna informs.

"I'll remove them in the morning," Danny decides.

"I feel sad," Maria interrupts.

"Why?" Hanna asks.

"Because our adventure is over," Maria explains, "and I don't even get to keep my shiny Crystal."

"You know how dangerous they can be," Rob reminds.

"I know," Maria sniffs. "Will we have another adventure soon?"

"Not _too_ soon, I hope!" Hanna quips.

"I think we should let you guys get home now," Danny decides. "Especially since the Skarletts have eighteen years to catch up on."

"There's plenty of time for that," Kathy assures.

"True, but it's only fair you get some family time," Danny contends. "And don't be strangers," he adds with a wink.

After a chorus of goodbyes, Hanna, Rob, Mike, and Kathy reboard the shuttle; with the boarding ramp raised, the shuttle takes off for Rage Ravine.


	9. Epilogue

The next morning, Shang Tu Royal Palace; the Magister looks out over his fiefdom.

"Your Excellency!" General Gong calls, marching into the room. "A member of the Red Scarves wishes to speak with you."

"This is a highly unusual request," the Magister muses. "Are you sure this isn't a trick?"

"She is alone and unarmed," Gong assures.

"Very well, send her in," the Magister orders. "And don't take your eyes off her."

"As you command." Gong leaves; he returns a moment later, escorting Hanna.

"Your Excellency," Hanna greets, bowing in deference. "I come to you to request your services in securing devices that, in the wrong hands, lead to nothing but death and destruction."

"Forgive me if I am suspicious," the Magister responds, turning to face Hanna. "The Red Scarves don't have the noblest and most honourable of reputations."

"I am aware of that, sir, and accept its truth, and the part I have played in that truth," Hanna replies. "Nevertheless, I humbly request that you and your staff secure and guard these five gemstones," she continues, holding out an open box; the Elemental Crystals lie within.

"Five gemstones?" the Magister questions. "What is so dangerous about gemstones?"

"These are not normal gemstones, Your Excellency," Hanna explains. "These are ancient examples of dragon technology: the Elemental Crystals."

"Please explain," the Magister prompts.

"With permission, I'd like to demonstrate," Hanna requests.

"If you must," the Magister agrees. "But be aware that if you try anything, the General will not hesitate to take action."

"Thank you and understood, Your Excellency; I assure you I will do nothing untoward." Hanna places the box on the floor, and takes out the Fire Crystal. "This one is the Fire Crystal," she explains. "For those who can use it, it allows them to control fire." Hanna extends an arm, hand open, palm up; she conjures a small fireball above the palm. She proceeds to play with the form, shape, and size of the fireball, twisting it into spirals, splitting it into tendrils, and finishing with a tall column before extinguishing it entirely. "As you can see, dangerous stuff in the wrong hands," she concludes, returning the Crystal to the box. "I know from… personal experience."

"I see," the Magister muses; he pauses for several moments, deep in thought. "Very well, I will honour your request, and will ensure that these artefacts are secured and guarded."

"A thousand thankyous, Your Excellency." Hanna bows once more. "Now if you'll forgive me, I must take leave. I have… personal matters to attend to."

"Of course," the Magister agrees.

Hanna bows one last time before leaving without the Crystals.

* * *

Hanna re-joins Rob and his ATV at the Palace entrance.

"Did he agree to secure the Crystals?" Rob asks.

"Yes, thank the Ancients," Hanna sighs in relief.

"Good," Rob replies. "Hopefully, no-one will ever need them."

"Captain Psycho is still alive," Hanna reminds. "I don't think we've heard the last of him."

"Aquila? With luck, he'll be captured or killed before he rebuilds his strength," Rob assures.

"If he does return though, I think I'd quite like the challenge of robbing the Royal Palace," Hanna smiles.

"You do know how big a risk that would be?" Rob asks.

"Oh yeah," Hanna grins. "But for now, home. I have a _lot_ of catching up to do."

Rob mounts his ATV, Hanna climbing on board behind as a passenger.

"We really need to get my ATV back," Hanna sighs.

"Can you remember where it is?" Rob asks.

"Just about," Hanna replies. "We can go this afternoon. My mother's ATV should still be there too."

"I still can't get used to the fact you have parents now," Rob chuckles.

"_You_ can't get used to it?" Hanna chuckles back.

"Touché."

"Speaking of, they're probably wondering why we're taking so long."

"Then let's not keep them waiting."

"One more thing."

"Hm?"

"I want to thank you," Hanna explains; Rob is quizzical. "I mean it, from the bottom of my heart. If you hadn't convinced me to take on Captain Psycho's mission, I would never have met my parents."

"If you hadn't been jealous of Lilac, we would never have encountered the Crystals in the first place," Rob reminds. "In a weird way, you should thank _her_."

"Yeah, that's not happening," Hanna chuckles.

"Guessed as much. Home?"

"Home."

Rob starts the engine; Hanna wraps her arms around Rob's midriff. Together, they ride off, returning home to Rage Ravine.


End file.
